A Silent Summer
by Furby4537568
Summary: Back again with another story with Summerstream! Hope you enjoy this 14-chapter one guys! Layout of the story is the time of the story, then a story of Summerstream's past.
1. Summerstream's Quest

Summerstream's Quest, Chapter One

_It all began with a gaggle in the inn that stood to the south of the capital of the Mirror World, Eversun City. There was a mother and a father holding a child in a blanket being talked to by a man with pale gray hair and green robes. That was the Eversun Elder. He was racist to those who dared to defy the rules he had set out. The violet of the female's eyes glared at him with such an intensity, that the elder should have been scared. Yet, he was not in the slightest frightened. The talk escalated into a colourful argument where the father had reached fir his sword in a threat. The child in the blankets was wailing from the noise, and the female was trying to quieten her. Furious, the Eversun Elder sent them into exile. Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. The child was barely even two days old. None the less, the exile was still put into place and the parents and the child had to leave the city. On the journey though, they came face-to-face with an unknown creature. Rumor has it it was an area boss, or even the whipping grasses, but it is uncertain. Now, the little baby is a grown female Blademaster, searching for answers. This is her story. Her quest to uncover the past lies that she has been told.._

The sun rose over the desert area of the Mirror World in a graceful arc. Lizards of all sizes scampered about, with whipping grasses to the north and south areas. Hedgehogs wandered about as well to the east and west. A butterfly fluttered about, and there was a male sparing with what looked to be a giant ladybug. There was a city to the south, carved out of sandstone. In the center, stood a snake-like carving. There were two levels to the village. The lower one, and then the shopping and residential layer. The second layer was higher up on the edge of the city than the first. It was cast in a red glow from the rising sun, making the tan rocks turn pink.

A young woman laid in a bed, asleep. A turtle laid beside her, one coal black eye open. It's long blue neck was curled over his master's legs to reveal a small head that was of a gentle ice blue. The woman had chestnut brown hair. A dark brown mark was centered on her forehead that looked like a rounded upside down triangle. To the lower two sides, there was a swirl coming from the sides and curling in towards the triangle. Her unbound hair fell in a cascade of waves. When the beams of the rising sun met her face, her eye lids opened revealing a gentle violet sheen from underneath. Her jaws stretched wide in a yawn as she pushed herself up from where she had been laying, asleep. She was unusually small for a woman of just twenty years. Almost as soon as she was seated, she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Her night gown fell around her as she limped to where her clothing was placed on the table at the foot of the bed. The turtle's head fell onto the covers, still asleep.

"...Hiedekio..." the woman said irritably. This happened every day. Half dressed, she came over and lifted him up by the shell. No further she had gotten towards him that he perked right up. A smile flashed across her face. Going back to getting ready, she pulled her top over head head, and secured her gauntlets. The little, long-necked turtle spoke up.

"Good morning master Summerstream..." Hiedekio squealed, "You really shouldn't pull me up by the shell..."

"You weren't getting up." Summerstream responded, turning her magenta gaze onto the turtle. "You'd rather come with me, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then get up on time." She finished, chuckling. Her hair was drawn back into a high ponytail with the mark on her forehead hidden by the bangs. With a look over at the turtle, she inquired, "Is it hidden?"

"Yes master."

"Alright." Taking the long orange ribbon, Summerstream secured her hair back into it's pony tail. After a couple tugs, she picked up her saber that was on the rack in the corner. Hiedekio followed her as she stepped outside into the early morning sun.

"Do you see anything?" Summerstream asked, turning her gaze onto Hiedekio.

"No master." He shook his head to be sure.

She was about to take a step forward when someone called out her name. Turning her head, she saw a little sprite child running over to her.

"Heavenly..!"

"Yo!" The childish figure said happily, stopping beside her. "...Hey, I didn't know Sylph could walk! I thought they could only float!"

"..A-and where did you hear this?" Summerstream responded, looking down at the huge amber eyes.

"The Eversun Elder~ He said that if they did float, it meant the person was a half-breed!"

"...Uhh..."

"...Summ..."

"...Yes Heavenly?"

"Are you a half breed?"

"...H-how am I supposed to know that?"

"I thought you met your parents?"

"...U-uh... yeah, I did." Mentally, Summerstream added, _'Yeah, my foster parents'_

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

Heavenly took a step back. Had he pissed her off by asking all that?

Summerstream recollected herself. "...When I was little, I was called a half breed."

Heavenly tilted his head a little. "..So you are one~ Can I go tell the el-"

"You do that, and I'll put your ass into the middle of Mount Babel without a weapon."

Heavenly shut up. "O-ok...!"

With a sigh, Summerstream continued forward. Now that the sun was a little higher, it was easier to see as she placed her head hear on, a small band that went around her head. It helped to cut down on the glare from the sun. She soon made her way down the stairs separating the levels to the entry level, the lowest one of all before she went into the gates and into the open desert. The creatures there seemed to be glaring at her with malicious intent. Taking a step back, and into the village, she blinked a couple times.

_...This isn't good..._ she thought, thinking for a moment before focusing. As her mind touched that of the creature, she was instantly reminded of her childhood.

"_...What a half breed...A human and a sylph! Ugh! Not even the lizards would want to eat her!"_

Summerstream looked down at Hiedekio before she stepped back outside into the desert. She began to hear more thoughts from the creatures around her.

"_Why did the Pearly Frog spare her?"_

"_Eww.. Is it looking at me?"_

Summerstream realized slowly what they were saying. They hated her, and wanted her dead. Seeming to be non the wiser, she continued past them with her hand on the hilt of her blade. Hiedekio began to bristle beside her.

"...Master.."

"...We're going to Eversun. The elder wants an audience? He's going to get one."

Looking up at her numbly, Hiedekio nodded, and followed Summerstream.


	2. Parents

Parents, Chapter Two

Two people walked along the dusty path that was to the south of Eversun. Little pupus sniffed about them, and the small bundle they were carrying. There was a male and a female walking, the female carrying a bundle of blankets.

"..We shouldn't be out here in this weather Shaun..." The female said, turning a violet gaze onto him. Her long brown hair fell unbound around her as if it was a cape. Much help it did when the wind was cutting like a knife. She shivered, and brought the child closer to her. They were forced out of the city with the clothes that they had on their back, and not able to get anything from their home.

"..Especially like this.." Shaun agreed, pushing his silver hair back with his hand as he brought his wife to a sheltered area. "...The wind is really bad... We should stay out of it for now..."

"...The Elder said to be in Tranqulation by night fall.." The female continued, crouching beside Shaun as they sat down, and cuddling into him. The clothes she was wearing were the same ones she had on when they went to the drugstore when she was in labor, and they were very thin. Shaun drew his mouth into a frown. He had said it was unwise to go out like this. He didn't listen.

"..Sharon..." Shaun whispered as he tightened his arms around his wife and child. Sharon kept on shivering under him. He saw a pupu come closer. Then another pupu followed. Soon, there were pupus around them. Sharon's teeth chattered together as Shaun slowly let go. "Let the pupu surround you and keep you warm... I'm going to go back and get our belongings."

"..O-ok..." Sharon said, soon vanishing into a mass of pupus. It made her feel warmer, and she sat there, cuddling with a couple pupus, to wait for her husband's return.

Their home was at the south end of town and well hidden. Shaun quietly opened the door and went inside. Sharon had had a feeling that they would have been forced out, and they had already packed everything. Things went much more smoothly once Sharon started to cause things to float into place. Smiling, Shaun picked up the bags. He slung his over his shoulder, and carried his wife's bag. He then stooped to pick up the two blades on the ground, one curved and the other straight. Those went on his back. Finally, he picked up a couple of small devices, and a framed picture. The picture held them on their wedding day. On the bottom part of the frame, it read straight across _'Niimina'_ in gold lettering. This frame he placed in his wife's bag, on top of her armor. Lifting the bag once more, he slipped back outside and made his way back towards the south gate.

Once he came back to his wife, he saw the pupus around her, laying down and keeping her warm. Their child was still asleep in the blanket that was in Sharon's arms.

"..Sharon..."

"Mmm...?"

"I have the bags.."

"...Oh...~" Sharon looked up at him and smiled. Shifting the child over, her hand extended to take the bag that Shaun had. "...Wait, did you grab the picture?"

"Of course. It's on top of your armor." Shaun said with a smile. He held the child as Sharon changed into something warmer, mainly being her armor. Once she had swapped out, she took the child into her arms again.

"..Shaun, you should wear something heavier too..."

"Mmm... Alright." Shaun put his bag down, and swapped into his armor as well. After putting Sharon's sword on her back, he helped her out of the mass of pupus. Once out, he steadied Sharon as she put her bag across her chest.

"..Let's go now..." Sharon murmured, starting to continue floating in the air. She wasn't shivering anymore as she held the child to her chest once more.

"...You know, we never got the chance to name her..."

"..Oh right..." Sharon looked at her husband.

"...I kinda miss the streams in the summer..."

"We'll get to see the river you know."

"We met at that stream in the summer."

"..Oh.. That one..!"

"Yeah, the cherry blossom petals were still falling too." Shaun laughed.

"...Then why don't we name her Summerstream, so we remember?"

Shaun smiled. "Yeah, that will work well~"

"Then it's decided~" Sharon declared, looking down at the sleeping child. "...Summerstream Niimina~"

They both laughed together as they walked, reminiscing about when they first met.

Meanwhile, back in Eversun, the Elder was checking the house that Sharon and Shaun once called home. He was there the night before, to see where everything was. When he got to where the bags, picture and devices once were, his eyes widened. How had they come back without him knowing? In rage, the Eversun Elder left with a very scary aura following him. For a moment, the guise lifted to reveal a beast's face with horns. Decay was all about the face as it changed back into a human's face. The little boy that saw ran all the way home that night.


	3. Traveling

Traveling, Chapter Three

Summerstream walked towards the main crossroads in the desert, which was known as Copperhorn Mountain. Her eyes scanned back and forth, looking for a giant sand coloured lady bug, or a massive butterfly. She could have gone to the east, to Placid Plain, but something in her mind told her not to go there. Instead, she continued to the north. She hadn't gotten much further than the main crossroad when a giant lizard started to storm at her. Taken off guard, Summerstream stumbled out of the way as she unsheathed her sword. Using her mind, she swung the curved blade at it.

"_Growling Tiger!"_ she called out, watching with satisfaction as it stumbled back. More of the huge lizards started to swarm her. With a slight panic, Summerstream focused herself to cast Regeneration as she began to bombard the lizards with a series of attacks. Other people slowly began to help once the giant ladybug appeared. Slowly, it was beat down by the group of adventurers. Hiedekio talked with a little girl that was floating, and a brown cat with wings coming out of it's back after the creatures were gone.

"Thanks for helping me out~" Summerstream said cheerfully to the others, as they split the loot that was obtained from the killings.

"Anytime~" a male Shura responded, who looked like a man who took way too many steroids, and had a tail. The male Human that was seated there just nodded. Once the loot was decided, they all went on their separate ways. Floating north once more, Summerstream bandaged her injured arm. It was a lot easier when you used your mind to do, as the shocks of stepping didn't effect her as much. Not to mention her hip was sore from all the dodging and walking.

"Maybe we should have gone through Placid Plain? It is faster..." 

Summerstream smiled. "I wanted to stop in and visit Sophie~" she said happily, thinking about her adoptive sister of five years. Hiedekio smiled as well, and chuckled.

"Ahh.. I see~" he said, hoping he wouldn't be chased after again by the little female Shura. Sure, she was cute, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of her!

Summerstream laughed. "You're just hoping she won't chase after you like last time?"

"N-No..! Not at all!" Hiedekio stammered in a panic. His small coal black eyes were wide in fear, betraying his words that he had just said. Hopping beside Summerstream, he sighed as she smiled.

"I won't let Sophie chase you, alright?"

"...T-thank you." Hiedekio sighed.

They continued on until the sand started to mix with the green grass of Swan Lake Basin. Trees grew there that it was difficult for a grown man to wrap their arms around the entire base. They reached high enough into the sky that it seemed like the branches were stretching into the clouds in the low fog. It was sunny, and thus people could be seen high above on swords, flying. Little balls of colour followed after them. Summerstream patted the hilt of her own flying sword. By law, Sylph had to use one if they were going to go from one place to another. They were forbidden to fly into the air without an aid. Sighing, Summerstream continued to walk with Hiedekio beside her until night began to fall.

"..Hey, Hiedekio..."

"Yes Master?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot for doing this?"

"No, not at all..." Hiedekio said, thinking, "You deserve to know if something happened. From what you told me, no one should have gone through it..."

"Mm... Thanks." Summerstream sighed before crouching down to pat the Sapphire's head, "You're a good person to trust for morale...~"

Hiedekio squealed a little happily in reaction to the pat. Hopping onto Summerstream's lap as she sat down, he pushed his head into her jaw as she continued to stroke.


	4. Arrival

Arrival, Chapter Four

As Sharon and Shaun walked, they met up with a Hunter who was also headed to Tranqulation. Sharon was still holding onto Summerstream as they walked along as Shaun talked with the Hunter.

_Well... They seem to be getting along well..~_ Sharon thought happily as they walked. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone listening to her thoughts, as she looked around. Night had fallen, and they were about to approach the main crossroads of Swan Lake Basin.

"...Shaun..."

"Mmm... Yes Sharon?" 

"...I think something's listening to my thoughts..."

"...Really now?"

"..Yeah..."

Shaun paused for a moment to hug his wife and child. "It's probably nothing..."

Sharon looked down at Summerstream, who was awake in her arms. "...Summ..."

The little baby started to cry.

The Hunter looked back, alarmed. "..What the...?"

"...She's crying..." Shaun said with a sweatdrop. Sharon took a moment to attempt to calm Summerstream down, but it didn't work. Swallowing, Sharon decided to sing in her mind to see if it would work. To her surprise, it did.

_'...Oh wow. You can read my mind.'_ She would have to ask what this meant later.

"...Sharon, get down...!"

Alarmed, Sharon crouched down. Just as she did that, a giant frog flew over her head and at her husband. A volley of arrows flew at it, only a couple landing in the frog's skin.

"_Loo-"_ Shaun was cut off as he was barreled into by the frog. With a grunt, he landed on his back.

"..S-Shaun!"

"...J-Just go Sharon..!"

Tensely, Sharon nodded. Once her saber was unclipped, she continued up the path to leave the fighting behind. Up ahead, she saw a huge bell-shaped plant. It's vines were wrapped around it, showing it was asleep. Sharon's heart skipped a beat as she passed it, and into the small village beyond. The guards that were there looked at her, and did nothing. As she looked back over her shoulder to see if the others were following, she saw the Hunter carrying Shaun, who was bleeding heavily. She felt her legs go weak as she forced herself to walk over.

"...S-Shaun..."

"...Let's find a doctor, lass." the Hunter told her grimly.

"Y-Yeah.."

They knocked on the door of one of the larger houses. A slender Shura opened the door, her ears perked in interest. Once her eyes saw Shaun, alarm struck her face.

"..Earl..!"

"...Yes 'Liz?"

"Paitent...!"

Earl came running down, a male Shura. He was still wearing his robes. Once his wife stepped aside, he looked at the group. "Come inside," He pressed, "Quickly." The Hunter followed Earl, as Sharon stood there.

"He'll help him, kind lady."

"M-mmm... Y-yeah..."

"What's your name?"

"Sharon... This is my little girl named Summerstream..."

"I'm Elizabeth Mailing. The other man is my husband, Earl Mailing. He's the doctor for the Tranqulation area." 

It was late morning when Sharon was roused by Elizabeth. Sharon had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. It was the first night of actual sleep she had gotten.

"..Here, have something to eat."

"...Mm...? Oh... Thanks." Sharon took the plate from Elizabeth. She noted that Elizabeth had red hair, and a pair of ears and a tail to match. She was dressed in a Merchant's clothing.

"Earl's been up all night trying to fix your husband up..."

"...I kinda figured.. uh..."

"Elizabeth is fine, Sharon."

"...Alright," Sharon paused as she spoke, "...But your husband has been up all night...?"

"Yeah... Sharon, I don't think he's going to make it... Earl's made a miracle before. But he's lost too much blood. Even with a Regeneration spell, it's a slim chance he'll make it past the day."

Sharon ducked her head down. "...H-he took what was intended for me..."

"...Yeah..." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Sharon kindly. "Go see him, okay?"

"Mmm... I will." Sharon said, holding Summerstream close to her chest. It was past her feeding time.

Elizabeth unwrapped her arms, and went to go check on other patients. Once she had gone, Sharon began to feed Summerstream.

_'I hope Shaun will be okay... We had a whole life planned together...'_


	5. Tracing Summerstream's Roots

Tracing Summerstream's Roots, Chapter Five

Summerstream opened her eyes in the morning to find herself laying in a room, and on a bed. She had fallen asleep while stroking Hiedekio, she supposed. Slowly, she drew herself into a sitting position from where she laid, feeling a throb in her side. Confused, she took a moment to look. Blood-stained bandages were there as she carefully laid herself back onto the bed. Her hand raised to absently stroke Hiedekio, who was asleep beside her. She decided against waking him up to find out what happened. Carefully sitting herself up to lean against the pillows, she heard the door creak open. 

"...Ah... You're up. Afraid you wouldn't wake..." a male voice sounded, causing Summerstream to look over in surprise. She was half into the sitting position as she watched him come over and lay her back down.

"..H-Hey..!" Summerstream winced from the half-shout.

"You're injured.. Don't." The man said again. Summerstream looked up at him to examine his face. He had silver gray hair, and green eyes that looked down on her. "...Although, so very beautiful...~"

Summerstream blushed and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could make a single sound though, the man continued. "You're in Tranqulation, in my home. Your pet was screeching last night, so I came out to investigate." He paused, watching Summerstream's face, "The Pearly Frog attacked you, and your pet was trying to defend you. You suffered a cut across your flank, but you're okay otherwise."

She nodded once, and made another attempt to sit up. This time, the man didn't stop her. When she was leaned against the pillows, she reopened her mouth again. "What is your name?"

"Graves." the silver haired man replied, "May I ask yours..?" He sat down beside Summerstream and stroked her jawbone with a single finger. Summerstream tried to wince away, but she felt his arm around her. "Surely, it is as beautiful as those pink depths I am looking into..."

Summerstream swallowed nervously as she looked at Graves. He was positioned so she was forced to look at his eyes. His lips were only inches from her own. "...U-uh... M-my name is S-Summerstream..."

She didn't see that he was smiling until after he kissed her on the cheek. It felt dry to her, yet she didn't inquire as to why he did it. There was colour in her cheeks as he rested her hand against her head.

"..Hmm... It's not a fever..." Graves mused, a thoughtful look on his face. "...Summerstream was your name, you said...?" It didn't look like he would let her answer, so Summerstream remained quiet. "..I knew your parents when they came here. A young woman with a child came in first, who turned around to see if there was something behind her... Then, a Hunter carrying someone walked over to her side. They went right to the doctor's house, and went inside." 

Grave's gaze went right into Summerstream's own again, causing her to catch her breath for a moment. His hand moved from her face, to under her knees. The next thing she knew, she was in the air with nothing but her undergarments on. Everything was visible. All the scars on her skin that zigzagged across in random patterns, to her very deformed hip. The air at her neck scared her too, nipping as if it was steel in the winter time. A high pitched scream sounded from her throat, as she started to struggle against the man.

"L-Let me go!"

"..Hush... I'm not going to hurt you..." Graves said calmly, nuzzling her in the side of her neck. As Summerstream pushed against his chest, he moved his arm to keep them contained underneath her. He then smiled at her sweetly. "...Much."

Summerstream looked around wildly to see where her pet was as Graves began to pin her down. "...H-Hiedekio...!" It didn't take much to pin her to the bed, so slowly her wrists were tied down.

Graves chuckled. "I sedated the bastard so he wouldn't interrupt..." Summerstream looked up at him in fear. One wrist was tied down already, and it was done tight enough that she couldn't move it.

"..Let me go..!" Summerstream said louder, trying to get as loud as she could even with Grave's weight on top of her. Memories were flashing before her eyes as she began to struggle. If she could get a foot free from under him, then maybe she would have a chance. She felt that the pressure on her legs was starting to decrease as she pulled her right foot free and kicked. "Get off of me!"

Graves winced from the impact long enough for Summerstream to pull her half-tied hand free. With her other hand still tied down, she went onto her stomach awkwardly. Her legs came under her as she stood, still with her right hand tied to the bed. Graves recovered, and pulled her back onto the bed. Her right arm was under her this time as she screamed. A hand went over her mouth as she heard movement that didn't belong to either her or Graves.

"M-mmph...!" Summerstream's voice sounded as she tried to call to Hiedekio. She saw the blue creature come up in anger, and rush at Graves. With his jaws open, he clamped down hard on his nose. Graves raised both his hands to retaliate to Hiedekio as he clamped down. There was the sound of bone breaking when he finally tore Hiedekio off his face. Blood was dripping down his nose, and from inside it as well. Summerstream's free hand was around Hiedekio in fear. Her entire body was trembling as Graves looked down at her as he tended to his nose. Turning, he left the room in fury.

"..H-Hiedekio...!" Summerstream was nearly in tears. Her arm was still painfully under her as Hiedekio cuddled into her.

"..I heard you screaming... Are you okay...?"

"..Y-yeah... C-can you untie my wrist...?"

"Will do." Hiedekio replied as he got his head under Summerstream and nibbled away at the rope. Once she was able to twist her wrist free, she got back up with a hand over her wound.

"..Why didn't you wake me Hiedekio?" Summerstream asked once she was seated.

"...You haven't had a decent sleep in over a week! I wanted to let you sleep!"

"While I was being _attacked_?"

Hiedekio winced from the tone that Summerstream was using. He knew that he should have woken her up from the tone. "..I-I'm sorry..."

"You better be!" Summerstream said, her tone half of a sob. He made his way over to her and pushed his head into her as she sat there. Her eyes softened , and she held him close to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you... Thanks..."

Hiedekio looked up at her. "What matters is that you're okay... Kinda." He looked at her bandaged wound.

"Yeah. Let's go before he gets back in here..." Summerstream rubbed her wrist that had been tied down a couple times before she got up to get ready again.


	6. Passing

Passing, Chapter Six 

Once Sharon had finished feeding, she began to head up to where Elizabeth told him where her husband's room was. Sure enough, he was laying there as white as a ghost. Summerstream was curled up in her arms as she walked over to his bedside. Carefully, she lowered herself into the chair that was beside it.

"...S-Shaun...?" Sharon whispered, setting a hand on the bed beside his hand. She heard him moan. Looking towards his face, she saw that his eyes were opening a little, but they were out of focus.

"S-Sharon?" Shaun whispered, his voice hoarse as he looked up at her, "...Are you okay...?"

Sharon sighed with relief, but Elizabeth's words from earlier were still in the back of her mind. "...Yes, I'm okay Shaun... How are you feeling, dear?" Sharon offered Summerstream for Shaun to hold, who he took gently into his arms even though he was laying down. He grunted as he rested Summerstream onto his chest. Her violet eyes gazes curiously into his own.

"...She does indeed have your eyes..."

"..You're evading my question..."

"...I'm in pain, but I'll recover." Shaun said with a smile. Sharon felt better knowing that.

"..You always were a fighter." Sharon laughed, taking her husband's hand in her's. "Be careful for me, alright?"

"..Of course..."

"...And get some rest."

Shaun laughed, then started to cough. Stiffening, Sharon took Summerstream off of his chest. "S-Shaun..." Sharon started to cry. Shaun didn't stop coughing until his eyes were half open. His blue gaze was on her.

"...S-Sharon..."

"...Y-yes Shaun...?"

"...Please don't cry... F-for Summ's sake..." Shaun was speaking very weakly.

"...Not until you're okay..."

"...That humors me... It really does..."

"...Huh...?"

"...That you say such words to a dying man..."

Sharon's eyes widened as she retook his hand. "...D-don't say that Shaun..."

"...You always told me to tell the truth..."

Sharon leaned forward and rested her hand on his chest. "...D-don't go..."

"..I can't hold on much longer..." Sharon heart his breathing become more and more shallow. Her tears left dark marks on Shaun's shirt, which was a warm wool. She looked up at Shaun and noticed his face was starting to become gray.

"Shaun..." she whispered to him.

"Sharon... Know that I will always love you... Even after death..."

Sharon listened in dismay as his breathing stopped. Curling up, she began to cry into Shaun's still chest. Summerstream began to cry as well. When Earl walked into the room, he exited right after. It was obvious that Sharon wanted to be alone.


	7. Hope Of the Truth

Hope of The Truth, Chapter Seven 

With the rising sun still in the sky, Summerstream slipped out before the sun had reached it's highest peak in the sky. She had slipped out a window to avoid questioning from Graves, but she suspected that she would be seeing him in a little bit. Regardless, she floated to hide her limp. Quickly, Summerstream made her way to the north gate to quickly slip out of the town unnoticed. It felt like the monsters in the area were still glaring at her, and Summerstream tried to ignore their glances. It was difficult, however. As she walked, a sharp pain in her side caused her to take a moment and pause. She began to remember what Graves had told her about the frog attacking her, and stopped to take a look at the injury.

_Stupid frog. _She thought, taking a moment to glance at Hiedekio, _Least the wound didn't reopen. I have no idea what would happen if it did... But I have this feeling that it would have been bad._

As she was crouched, she took a moment to get her breath back. The injury had to be near her ribcage, as it was difficult for her to breathe at times.

"...Injuries are tricky to travel with at times..." Summerstream sighed deeply. Slowly, she stood up and looked over her shoulder to check for people coming behind her. A nearby tree was used for support as she stood there. Once her head cleared of the pain in her side, she floated, and started to head north again. A few meters away from where she stopped, she began to hear footsteps behind her. With her hand on the blade floating beside her, Summerstream turned to notice Graves coming towards her.

"...Shit..."

She began to turn, but was noticed by him. He approached her quickly, seeming like nothing was wrong.

"There you are!" Graves exclaimed, walking right over to her. Summerstream floated there in fear. "Why are you out here, what are you doing?" He demanded into her face. 

"..That's none of your business..." Summerstream said calmly, forcing herself to remain calm. She saw his eyebrows shoot right up, and take her arm by the wrist.

"Were you trying to get away, escape? You're still injured!"

"So?"

"You shouldn't even be out here!" Graves started to drag her towards the village again. Rooting herself mentally, Summerstream pulled herself free.

"Don't touch me."

"Then come willingly.

"No!" Summerstream began to flee to the north, as fast as she could will herself to float. Of course, to get away she had to be at full health, which she wasn't. Graves pursued her closely, grabbing at her arm again. Once again, Summerstream pulled herself free and backed away a little.

"I'd rather travel injured than risk being raped by you!" Summerstream's words stuck venomously. She began to flee to the north again, her hair trailing behind her. Graves caught up quickly, and grabbed her trailing hair. It caused Summerstream to halt in the air and fall down. With a scream, she swung her blade to free herself. It left a shallow cut across his chest, but he started to drag her.

"...Hiedekio!" Summerstream shouted, feeling her hip start to painfully hit rocks littered in the way. Her head was starting to ache as her sapphire pet ran at Graves to attack him.

"Let her go!" Hiedekio roared, biting at his wrist. Graves dropped Summerstream in a panic as she scrambled up in a limp before starting to limp away on foot. Hiedekio raced after her, trying to keep up to her. 

It was going good for escaping, until Summerstream came to the cliff. Forgetting to look down, she continued forward. She was too late before realizing where she was. Her body was tilted forward, heading head-first for the river. Quickly, she brought her arms up to cover her face just as she broke the water's surface. The cold water drove her breath from her as she scrambled to make it to the surface. Her leather armor quickly left the air pockets in exchange for water, and her blade was still clipped to her. She broke the surface just as she was running out of breath.

Hiedekio had taken a longer route to get to her, and saw her bobbing at the surface, struggling to stay afloat. Swimming over to her, the turtle felt her wrap her arms around his shell.

"...T-thanks Hiedekio..."

"...Welcome, Master..." the turtle responded.

The pair swam through the water slowly, Summerstream vanishing below the surface a couple times. They were going towards a shallow part of the shore, where one of the fishing marshals looked up in surprise. He called to a couple others, who came to help Summerstream out of the water just as she went under again. Once the cool wind reached them, Summerstream started to shiver. Coughing, she limped alongside the first marshal to a sheltered location where she could warm up a little bit. He brought his coat around her, and took a look at her. Blood was in a small trickle from her mouth, as the wound had ripped open in the landing in the water. Slowly, he tended to her more properly.

"You okay?" the marshal asked, looking up from his bandaging. Exhausted, Summerstream nodded at him.

"..Y-Yes... I-I'm okay..." she stuttered as she looked over onto the opposite bank to see Graves standing on the edge. She shivered even as the marshal gave her something to drink in a cup.

"..Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Summerstream looked back over to the shore, and she could see Graves stomp the ground, and swear. He then vanished from view. Water dripped from her hair as the marshal offered her a towel.

"Here..."

"...Ah... Thanks..."

The marshal nodded as Summerstream removed the coat and started to dry off what she could. She took her hair out of her pony tail so she could dry it better. Hiedekio licked at her legs to help.

"..Hehe...~ Hiedekio, that tickles...~"

Hiedekio looked up at her, and gave her a wide beam for a smile, which caused Summerstream to giggle, and bring a hand down to stroke the turtle's head. When the sylph was done, she dusted off the coat and towel to give them back to the marshal when she left. Limping out brought the marshal's attention, and he came over to offer Summerstream a shoulder.

"Can you walk by chance?"

"...Erm... I'm not too sure I can _walk_... I'm usually better at floating..."

The marshal chuckled. "What were you doing in the river though?"

"..I was trying to get somewhere."

"Where's that?" the marshal responded, looking with confusion at the dampened woman standing beside him.

"...I just need to get to the capital. I was traveling most of yesterday from Darkdale.."

"Let my help you the last little bit then. It'll be faster that way." The marshal responded, stroking his black beard as he put his coat back on. Summerstream nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Lean on me, I don't mind if you want to walk or float." Chuckling, Summerstream leaned against the marshal and limped as they headed along the path to get to Eversun City, the capital city of the Mirror World.

The city's walls seemed to raise up from the horizon, the barrier protecting the city from the creatures outside. It was rumored that once it was besieged by frogs many years ago. It didn't seem likely. In the air, people on swords, clouds and other weapons flew high above in the air, some shouting to one another, others just ignoring them and trying not to collide with one another. Under all this chaos, Summerstream and the marshal made their way into Eversun.


	8. Alone

Alone, Chapter Eight 

It was l ate when Sharon finally was settled enough to leave the room that they were in. She left the room where Shaun's cold body lay on the bed, Summerstream laying in her arms. The sun was just about to set on the lake, turning it into a deep red shade, almost like the colour of diluted blood. Earl had set up the papers so that Sharon and her daughter were able to have a home beside his. Her head was ducked down, her light brown bangs covering her puffy eyes. Summerstream was asleep, sparing her from seeing her mother in so much emotional pain.

Slowly, the life she had with Shaun was passing before her eyes. Meeting him at the bar was the first time she remembered seeing him. She smiled a little at remembering how funny he was in her drunken stupider. Their next meeting was under the cherry trees to the east of Eversun city. Shaun had come in his Fencer outfit, where as Sharon came in her Blademaster outfit. They had laughed at how they were both a melee-type class. They sat down and talked to one another, watching the kids run around the river. It was a warm summer day, the area around the river making it so much more bearable. Sharon was watching one of the kids when she felt something wet on her ear. Looking over to where Shaun was sitting, his tongue was still out from _licking_ her ear.

_ "S-Shaun..!" Sharon remembered exclaiming at him, noticing him chuckle and push her onto her back. He laid next to her as she sat back up._

_ "...Sharon, why not relax...?" he inquired, patting his chest for her to rest her head on. Hesitantly, she had rested her head on his chest. She had not realized how comfortable Light Armor was, moving to get more comfortable on it's surface._

_ "It's... soft. Almost like a pillow..." Sharon had told him, looking up at his face._

_ "Isn't it though?" Shaun laughed. Sharon blushed in his arms as they went around her. He nibbled her nose gently with his teeth as she giggled quietly. After, he licked her nose before licking her lips and resting his mouth over hers, claiming it as his. Sharon's eyes widened as she realized what had happened._

_ "M-Mmm..!" Her voice sounded, panicked. Shaun pulled back and stroked her head gently._

_ "Don't be so afraid... I won't hurt you, I promise..."_

_ Still blushing, Sharon arched her neck up and returned the kiss. She found it funny that her first kiss was claimed by someone that she barely knew._

As she set Summerstream down in the cradle that was given to them, she rested her fingers on her lips. Sharon slowly remembered how Shaun had kissed her... It was playful yet serious at the same time. As she remembered this, quiet tears started to roll down her cheeks once more.

"Why did it have to be him...?" Sharon whispered,

As she spoke, she walked over to the window and watching as the sun went down. It felt like her heart was torn in two, that no one would stand by her and dry her tears. She watched as the red glow slowly transferred to the forest, then to the houses on the skyline, then to inside the room. It didn't cheer Sharon up, though

It was still cold outside, a shut window keeping the cold out. Sharon stoked the fire that was in the fire pit to keep the temperature warm. Her eyes drifted back to Summerstream for a moment, noticing how the little girl was sleeping so peacefully. With slightly closed eyes, she ran a hand through the child's short hair. Sharon's eyes looked at the child's forehead, remembering that it was the mark that was placed there that gave the Sylph their power. Carefully, she took out her ink, and a brush. Then, she slowly made a mark on her daughter's forehead so that there was an upside down triangle. After, she did two curved branches coming out from the bottom point. Sharon went back to the window after to watch the sunset.

Thoughts ran through her head as she looked back over at her daughter with the drying ink on her forehead. In the morning, she would wipe it off to reveal the stain beneath, as was tradition. Slowly, she came to realize that the paths that she and Shaun took would reflect on their daughter. Beside the cradle, on the night table, she took out their wedding picture and put it facing Summerstream. Least that was she would always know what her father looked like. With a final smile at her sleeping daughter, Sharon curled up on the bed that was there.

A small smile was on her face as she thought about what was going to happen. With looking over at the cradle once more, she said,

"As long as I walk this land... Summerstream, you will be protected from harm if I can help it..."

With that said, Sharon fell asleep.


End file.
